Lucky
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Persahabatan adalah akar murni cinta sejati. Salahkah aku menyayanginya? Bisakah aku memilikinya? Ya, apapun konsekuensinya akan kutanggung. Semoga keberuntungan menghampiriku, asalkan dia bersamaku dan bahagia, itu sudah cukup.


Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa!

.

YATTAAAA~~! Akhirnya… Light mampir juga ke fandom HXH! ;D Mohon bantuannya, Senpai-Senpai sekalian…

Seputar latar belakang fict, hahaha… Ini pelampiasan kekeselan Light, soalnya di episode ke 24 DVD HXH punya Light, mereka udah nyaris ketemu Gin, tapi aaaarrrggghhh~ nggak tahu kenapa, tamat gitu aja! HUH… Jadilah fict ini! XDD di sini banyak hint shou-ai KiluaGon lho!

Yosh! Light will survive!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Disclaimer:

Light don't own Hunter X Hunter. Yoshihiro Togashi!

Warning:

Canon, in character, a little typo and plotless, Shounen-ai/boys love. To Readers who hate boys and KiluaGon, Please leave this page by pressing the back button!

.

DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE? PLEASE DON'T READ!

.

Have a nice read! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Cahaya accompany itu berhenti bersinar, keduanya kini menjejak di rerumputan hijau yang tebal bermandikan hangat sinar mentari.

Cahaya biru tadi mengantar mereka ke pinggir sebuah danau dengan air yang jernih. Danau tersebut dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang seakan mencakar langit, didominasi warna hijau dan pink.

Angin yang berhembus, meniup helaian daun-daun yang lepas dari tangkainya. Membawa kelopak bunga Sakura menari dihembusnya, mungkinkah sebentar lagi badai bunga Sakura akan datang? Rasanya Gon tak sabar melihatnya…

Merasakan seseorang menyentuh lengannya, Gon tersentak dari konsentrasinya pada keindahan alam di sekitarnya, ia menoleh pada sang pelaku yang menjawilnya. "Doushita no, Killua?"

Pemuda di sebelahnya yang dipanggil Killua mengangkat dagunya ke arah depan, sebuah isyarat untuk Gon kalau ia pun harus memandang lurus ke depan. Gon mengikuti arah pandang Killua, menemukan seseorang yang berpakaian seperti foto yang sering dilihatinya, duduk bersandar di bawah pohon bunga Sakura. Terlihat ia sedang memancing di pinggir danau.

Tanpa aba-aba, Gon berjalan mendekatinya diikuti Killua. Sosok yang terkesan misterius itu menghela napas panjang, mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"O genki desuka, Gon? Kenapa lama sekali Kau baru tiba di sini? Hmm…"

Sepintas, Gon terlempar kembali mengenang masa lalu, suara ini dikenalnya, suara ayahnya. Ayah… Yang dicarinya. Sesosok Ayah yang disayanginya, walaupun figurnya begitu sepi dan jarang muncul dalam hidupnya, namun Gon bisa mengingatnya, dan merasakan kasih sayang setulus hati. Walau hanya sepintas, namun rasa hangatnya mampu membuat Gon berjuang untuk mencarinya.

Mata keemasan itu menatap seseorang di sebelahnya, Killua. Killua mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Genki desu, Otou-san," jawab Gon tenang. Kini ia berdiri bersandar pada pohon. Berdiri di sebelah ayahnya. "Bukankah aku cukup cepat? Hahaha… Lagipula, bukan salahku sepenuhnya kok! Kenapa juga Otou-san susah dicari?"

"Tidak susah," balas Ging, ia terkekeh sekilas. "Kalau orang itu cukup pintar untuk menemukanku. Ne, Gon, Kau berhasil menyelesaikan game yang kubuat, kan?"

Tak lagi canggung, Gon mendudukkan diri di sebelah ayahnya, ia pun menarik Killua untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Tentu saja! Oh, kenapa Otou-san bersembunyi di tempat ini? Seperti pelarian saja…"

"Aku tidak lari," kilah Ging. "Hanya bersembunyi. Kau tahu? Mungkin aku terlalu terkenal, dan dicari-cari orang. Tapi aku… Tidak suka keramaian. Toh lebih nyaman di sini, kan?" Ging tersenyum kecil.

"Hm!" Gon mengangguk menyetujui. Lalu menoleh kesamping, ditemukannya Killua sedang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah, Otou-san! Kenalkan! Ini sahabatku yang nomor satu! Killua!" kata Gon seraya menarik Killua agar berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Hajimashite, Ging Ojii-san! Watashi wa—"

"Kau… Dari keluarga Zaoldyeck itu kan?" tanya Ging dengan senyum terkembang saat memandang Killua.

Killua dan Gon terpana sejenak. Killua kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ging. "Ta-tahu darimana? Aku… Nyaris tidak pernah diekspos ke dunia luar," tanya balik Kilua dengan sorotan kagum.

Ging terkekeh lagi, "Jangan meremehkan kemampuan Hunter yang paling diburu sedunia, Nak!"

Killua dan Gon kembali saling berpandangan dan mengangguk-angguk takjub. Ging dibuat tertawa karenanya.

Waktu di siang hari dengan suasana yang sangat nyaman, mereka bertiga habiskan untuk berbincang-bincang, hal apapun bahkan yang tidak menarik menjadi topik yang hangat, melupakan sejenak bahwa Gank Ariodan masih tersisa dan siap mengancam mereka. Selama itu pula Ging berhasil mengumpulkan satu demi satu ikan yang terkait di kail pancingnya.

"Otou-san," panggil Gon, capek tertawa—tepatnya menertawakan—melihat Killua uring-uringan karena lagi-lagi kalah main suit dengannya.

"Hm?"

"Air di danau itu dingin tidak sih?"

Gin mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Coba saja Kau rasakan sendiri."

Gon pun berdiri, berjalan ke pinggir danau. Killua pun menghampirinya. "Apa yang Kau lakukan, Gon?"

Gon menyelupkan sebelah tangan kanannya kedalam air danau. "Airnya… Menyegarkan!" serunya riang.

Ging entah mengapa merasa ingin menjahili sedikit anaknya, dirabanya rerumputan yang sedaritadi didudukinya, ada sebuah batu, sebesar genggaman tangan, dialirinya NEN pada batu tersebut. "Kalau Gon yang ini benar-benar anakku, seharusnya ia tidak akan mati dengan hanya ditimpuk sebuah batu… Paling hanya terlempar!"

Ging melempar batu itu, tidak dengan kekuatan penuh, hanya asal melempar, batu itu melayang… Dan telak mengenai kepala Gon.

BLEETAAAAK!

"WOOOOAAAAAAA~~!" Gon memang tidak merasakan sakit ketika batu itu mengenai kepalanya, tapi tubuhnya terbawa oleh kekuatan batu itu. Refleks ia menggenggam erat tangan Killua. Dua anak beranjak remaja itu terseret kekuatan NEN yang dialirkan pada batu, keduanya berteriak karena kaget.

Mereka berhenti.

"Fyuuuuhhh…" Gon menghela napas. Dilihatnya Killua menatap horror ke arah bawah. "Killua kita sela—"

"O-ow… Ini belum selesai, GOOON!" detik berikutnya setelah Killua mengucapkan namanya, mereka berdua tertarik oleh kuatnya gaya gravitasi.

BYUUUUUURRR!

Gaya gravitasi pun menarik mereka hingga tercebur ke dalam air. Bagus… Ging tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, ia tahu, dengan kemampuan dua anak itu, tak mungkin mereka tenggelam. Ging yakin. Jika Gon yang ceroboh memang tenggelam, Ging percaya Kilua akan menyelamatkannya.

Air danau itu beriak dalam, dan akhirnya muncullah Killua di permukaan air, dengan Gon bersandar pada pundaknya. Ging mengerutkan keningnya,_ 'Ah masa' Gon sampai pingsan sih? Sepertinya aku melempar batu itu sangat pelan…'._

"Uhuuuk! Uhuukk! O-ojii-san! Gon… Gon!" Kilua terbatuk namun sempat berseru panik dari tengah danau.

Ging menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Gon?"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Oh… Gon kan Ojii-san timpuk dengan batu!" jawab Killua kesal. Ia memeluk Gon agar Gon tidak tenggelam. "…Terus saat tenggelam tadi, kepalanya jatuh duluan masuk ke dalam air! Mana mulutnya terbuka lebar… Kurasa ia—"

Ging menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan, ia tersenyum, melihat Killua begitu protektif pada Gon. "Kau tahu apa yang harus Kau lakukan, Killua. Gon tidak akan mati karena hal sekecil ini, kan?"

Killua mendengus kesal, perlahan-lahan disesuaikan posisinya untuk berenang sambil memeluk Gon yang pingsan—entah pingsan karena tenggelam atau ditimpuk batu kecil oleh ayahnya sendiri—menuju ke tepi danau.

Oh, ini sangat menarik… Tontonan menarik bagi Ging sendiri. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, namun hatinya merasa lega. Gon bersama orang yang tepat. Yang mampu mendukungnya, yang mampu melindungi dan menjaganya, yang mau jadi sahabatnya, dan yang menyayanginya setulus hati. Seulas senyum lembut menghias wajahnya.

"Huffffhhh…" Killua menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia dan Gon sudah sampai di tepi danau. Alih-alih menaikkan Gon ke darat, Killua justru menyandarkan kepala Gon di bahunya, sebelah tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Gon pelan-pelan, lengan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Gon.

"Uh-uhuuk! Uhhuuuk! Huaccchiiimm!" Gon tersadar dari pingsannya, sempat-sempatnya pula ia bersin, Killua menghela napas lega.

"Akhirnya Kau sadar juga…" Kata Killua, dinaikkannya Gon untuk duduk di tanah pinggir danau.

Gon mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ngghh… Aku kenapa, Killua?"

"Pingsan," jawab Killua pendek. Ia pun naik ke darat dan duduk di sebelah Gon.

"Lalu, kenapa Kau ikut basah?" tanya Gon polos.

Killua mendesah, "Haaahh… Tentu saja basah! Tadi Kau itu ditimpuk sesuatu, Kau terlempar, tapi Kau malah menarikku juga! Kita sempat berhenti di udara entah di ketinggian berapa kaki dari permukaan danau, lalu jatuh dan tenggelam di danau sesaat! Eh, yang kutahu aku meraihmu yang tidak bergerak! Ternyata Kau pingsan…" Tutur Killua panjang lebar. Diarahkan pandangannya ke tengah danau.

Gon mengangguk-angguk, dan dirasakannya kepalanya agak sakit. Dirabanya bagian itu, dipijatnya perlahan.

Killua meliriknya. "Dajobou ka, Gon?"

"Daijobou desu yo, Killua! Kepalaku hanya sedikit agak nyeri… Tak apa kok!" jawab Gon riang.

Killua lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling danau. Terlindung oleh hutan… Tempat ini terlindung dari dunia luar.

"Ne, Killua… Arigatou!"

"Hah?" Killua menoleh dengan wajah polos ke arah Gon yang melempar senyum padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ulang Gon memberitahukan alasannya.

Killua kembali menghela napas, dan kini tersenyum lega. "Sama-sama… Haa… Kau membuatku panik saja, Gon! Masa' tenggelam saja Kau sudah pingsan?" gerutu Killua.

Gon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mood-mu kok cepat sekali berubahnya sih? Kurasa karena timpukan batu dari…" Gon memutar arah duduknya, menghadap ke belakang, menemukan sosok yang mirip dengannya bersiul pelan, "…Otou-san!"

"Nani?" sahut Ging, ia bersiul menggoda Kilua yang tampak salah tingkah. _'Kasihan Killua ya kalau Gon sepolos ini…'_

"Kenapa Kau melempariku dengan batu yang diberi NEN, hah?" tanya Gon kencang.

Ging memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ingin tahu apakah Kau benar-benar seperti ayahmu ini atau tidak… Ah, ternyata Kau lumayan juga. Kuharap sih Kau menangkap batuku tadi, bukan ikut terlempar bersama batu…" Sindir Gin.

"Ini menandakan kalau Ging Ojii-san benar-benar… Kuat," ujar Kilua.

"Sankyuu, Killua! Ne, terimakasih sudah menolong, membawa dan menyadarkan Gon, Killua!" ucap Ging.

Killua menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Mana bisa aku diam saja kalau Gon tidak aman? Tch…"

"Heeeii! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" protes Gon.

Killua mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi aku memang benar, kan?"

Setelahnya, dimulailah acara debat Gon VS Killua, berlanjut dengan acara Killua kembali melompat ke dalam danau, berenang menjauh dari Gon, tapi bukan namanya Gon jika ia hanya diam saja… Di tengah danau, terjadi perang air antara Gon dan Killua.

Ging terkekeh geli. Ya, tidak perlu menggunakan NEN hanya untuk menyadari kalau pertengkaran main-main itu lucu, membahagiakan, disertai rasa sayang persahabatan yang kuat, namun tak dipungkiri ada kata hati yang berbisik lain di sana.

'_Nanti saja aku tanya Killua, tentang dugaanku akan perasaannya… Sekarang biarkan dia berposisi sebagai sahabat yang sangat setia pada anakku.'_

.

#~**~#

To be continued

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Masih manis-manis aja… Haha! Tenang, tenang, Light sebenernya mau bikin fict ini IC. Tapi karena Gon sangat polos, butuh tantangan tersendiri untuk Light! Di sini cuma baru ada hints aja… ;D

Konflik muncul belakangan! *seneng banget bikin fict multichapter padahal update-nya lama*

Light usahakan update cepet. Doain aja yaaah! XDD

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan di fict/chapter ini. (_._)v Tak ada maksud kesengajaan untuk itu. Light akan berusaha memperbaikinya untuk jadi lebih baik lagi! ^_^

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
